


Bad Quality Sleep Is Not An Option

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: An argument that's barely there, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sassy Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Isak smirks victoriously, all smug. “yeah yeah, pouty face. First thing tomorrow, I’ll be sure to add that to the list of things you’ve already accused me of tonight. For now my mental state is already a mess because of this fight, and my heart aches a bit, so I am not accepting bad quality sleep. Come here already. Dibs on the little spoon.”





	Bad Quality Sleep Is Not An Option

The air in their bedroom is thick and heavy with tension as Isak and Even continue to glare at each other while standing on opposite sides of their bed, neither ready to swallow his pride and admit to being wrong. 

Isak rolls his eyes, finally exasperated and jaded with the argument. “Let’s finish this tomorrow. I’m tired.” With that, he rounds the bed to his side and gets under the covers. Once his head is settled on his pillow, he blinks at Even, who is looking at him in awe. “What are you still standing over there for?” Isak asks

“Are you seriously going to sleep at a time like this?”

“Yes. Now get over here and cuddle me.” 

“Excuse me?” Even’s eyebrows shoot up.

Isak sighs impatiently, “Don’t be difficult.”

Even appears to consider that. “Tough.” 

It’s Isak’s turn to cock his eye brows. “I dare you to sleep well tonight without spooning me. Shall we bet money to make it more exciting?” 

Even’ eyebrows furrow as he actually considers Isak’s challenge. With a bored and impatient look on his face, Isak waits patiently for Even to think it through. The furthest Even’s mind goes with the thought is the memory of his 4-day workshop out of town 2 months ago and how awful it had been sleeping alone without Isak in his hotel room. It’s enough to remind Even that going to sleep without cuddling with Isak sucks. such co-dependence is probably a problem, but Even decides that’s a problem for another day. 

He hates that his voice sounds as resigned and defeated as he feels when he tells Isak, “You are evil.” 

Isak smirks victoriously, all smug. “yeah yeah, pouty face. First thing tomorrow, I’ll be sure to add that to the list of things you’ve already accused me of tonight. For now my mental state is already a mess because of this fight, and my heart aches a bit, so I am not accepting bad quality sleep. Come here already. Dibs on the little spoon.” 

Even scoffs, his Mouth agape at Isak’s audacity; yet still he gets into bed, curls around Isak’s back and puts his arms around him. 

Isak shamelessly and unapologetically nestles against Even’s chest leans heavily into him, sighing blissfully and closing his eyes.

“You should probably do that thing where you stroke my hair. It relaxes me. Thanks.” 

Maybe Even is too shocked to process what’s happening or he is just stupidly in love, but he lifts one hand anyway to play with Isak’s curly hair. What’s more, Isak turns around in Even’s arms, tips his chin up and puckers his lips, demanding a kiss. Even leans down right away and kisses Isak’s lips.

“Okay now I can sleep.” Isak mutters into the warm curve of Even’s neck.

Yes Even is definitely stupidly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like Evak are so crazy in love that they would do something like this:D hope you enjoyed the very short story. kudos and comments are loved<3


End file.
